ECHO First Light
by Klepto the maniaX
Summary: Here it is, the real summary. Our friend here awakens as a new animatronic in a basement at the infamous pizzeria: Freddy Fazbears. He has a strange feeling that he wasn't like this before and continues to find out new things such as his strange knowledge of mechanics and how he remembers this place from somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

Echo

PROLOUGE

Running down a hall way pursued by a crusade of glitching robotic toys isn't really the best way to start. I bet that at this point you're probably thinking: "Oh no, another one of these pointless beginnings" or you've probably already started scrolling down through the narrative trying to get to something interesting that happens, but enough chat, let's get back to the point. So there I was, running at an inhumanly speed chased by the screeching robots or as I like to call them, "_sirens_". At that time, I knew that our little plan had failed and we were probably going to be recycled, scrapped, or sold, but before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you THIS story.

Chapter 1: Darkness to Darkness

_The dark was getting to me so bad._

It was at that point the pitch black air around me started messing with my senses. I could see, smell taste, and even FEEL the dark. I started thinking: "Is this the end?" until I heard shuffling and moving. Just as I almost gave up, the object in front of me… no wait, ABOVE me, started to move and seemed to slide forward to reveal….. Even more darkness. "Great" I thought feeling hurt inside until I realized, who moved it? I sat there wondering about how this could possibly end until a strange glowing figure appeared before me. I waited for my eyes to adjust and as soon as they did, I wished they hadn't. Watching me from above was a golden…..bear? Whatever it was it appeared to be seven feet tall with golden, well everything. It probably would've been awesome to look at, but the thing had rusty metal tendon like structures connecting its limbs to each other and disturbing, pitch-black eyes that stared straight through me. True fear was looking straight at me and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to move, tried to do something, ANYTHING that would reassure I still had something to move with but before I could try, the thing spoke.

"_No…. You're not the one_. It said.

At this point, I was already about to pee, but found myself unable to. The creature in front of me then placed its hand on my head, and I instantly blacked out.

CLIFFHANGER TROLOLOLOLOL like I said this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction and depending on how this goes, I will continue. LIKE AND FAVORITE AS IT WILL TRANSFORM INTO INSPIRATION. Also comment, any opinion is accepted. If this first chapter goes well, expect a second and more. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR CHARACTER WE HAVE HERE NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z XD. Just kidding. Anyways thank you for anyone who likes and expects more.


	2. Chapter 2 Awoken

ECHO First Light

Chapter 2 Awoken

"_He will be brand new start for this franchise!"_

The voice spoke. It was different than the thing that visited me last night. More kind and persuasive, almost like a business man.

"_Yeah, yeah. It will be magical. So when do we get our check you "forgot" to leave at the countertop last night?"_

Another voice spoke. Different from the first, more rough. The two voices talked about the most anonymous things for another 10 minutes until one voice said: "_Just move the cover already_."

It was at that point the board in front of me slid downward and a bright light greeted me shining from a space above.

"_Well, what do you think? Not a piece out of place_!"

My eyes refocused to reveal two figures standing above me. I was pretty frustrated still not being able to move, let alone close my eyes. But as I focused on the figures a little more, my mind drifted to the word_ human_.

I guessed that was what the figures in front of me were.

"Well get him off the floor already!" The figure on the left said. "I might pull a muscle bending down to look at him!"

The figure on the right then mumbled a few unkindly words and lifted the box I was currently in and leaned it against the wall.

"_At least he's lighter than the others_." The figure on the right said. At the time, I didn't know what he meant by "others", but I quickly realized that I wasn't the same as the figures in front of me. At the thought, a thousand questions filled my head until I realized my eyes had adjusted fully and I saw the figures clearly for the first time.

There were two humans in front of me. The one on my left was short (about five and a half feet tall) with a sort of sarcastic look on his face and a small potbelly hidden between his black business coat. Below his waist he wore black slacks with two slick black shoes.

As for the man on the right, he was taller than the business guy with silver version of a construction workers vest with the word _Action Studios _printed in a 3d format on them. Under his vest was a black shirt and he

"_I think he's ready to perform_." The now recognized human to my left then said.

"_Should I do it_?"

"_Please don't_-"

"_Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria_!" The man exclaimed, seemingly directed towards me.

"_A magical place for kids and grownups alike_!"

The man recited some sort of slogan for an ad for what seemed like forever before finally pulling me out of the box. As he pulled me out I realized I was much taller than both of them, at least 2 feet.

"_Now, how do I activate him_?" The man on the left asked the man on the right as he sighed and proceeded to flick some sort of switch or lever below my head.

After he switched it, my limbs seemed to wiggle out of a locked state, giving me hope that I could finally move. But instead of moving freely, my arms seemed to have a mind of their own and started to move until they were in a saluting position.

"_Who's ready for presents_?" A slick, automated voice echoed from inside me.

"_Worth every penny_." The man in the business attire imparted, looking truly content with himself.

The silver coated construction worker cleared his throat. "_Yes, awe-inspiring now about that check_-"

"_Precisely! We can go take care of that now and see if that auto roam mode you talked ever so eagerly about in your pamphlet really works_!"

The two men departed out of the room through a stairway that led to the source of the light.

After waiting, bored-stiff, for what seemed like half an hour my body seemed to take back control and I started walking toward the stairs.

With every motion, a soft whirring sound emitted from my joints as I proceeded to climb the stairs.

Once I made it up the stairs, I heard the sound of a guitar, and them some sort of piano. With my body still on autopilot, I walked towards a decorated party table with bags of candy wrapped with plastic.

As I grabbed a handful, I realized that I couldn't move my eyes freely, let alone blink.

After leaving the table, I came across a door with the words "party room" taped to it. My autopilot body just walked right into it and forced it open like the door wasn't even there.

For some reason I hadn't heard the sound, but as the door pushed out, I entered a room filled with dozens of screaming children running around excitedly with party hats on. The room was about the size of a basketball court with decorated party tables (much like the first one) lining the room up and down. A stage revealed itself at the front of the room with three animal-like robots singing Happy Birthday in a perfectly recorded harmony. To the left side of the stage was an entry way that led to another room. On top of the entrance was a picture of a pirate ship with the words _Pirates Cove_ above it.

"_Are you serious_?" I thought as I walked casually to one of the tables.

I thought none of the children were going to notice me, but out of my peripheral vision a kid standing above the crowd turned and looked straight at me, wide-eyed, and yelled:

"WOW!"

I thought that everything was going to be fine until I looked back and witnessed a horde of kids sprinting straight towards me.

For a split second, I thought I was going to be trampled by a crowd of sugar rushed kids, but as soon as they got here they just reached for one of those bags I grabbed from the table.

Apparently I had enough for every single kid (and I was thankful that) or else I would've been stampeded.

After the stampeding kids incident, my vision started to go all blurry again and as soon as it dispersed, I was back in the same basement, inside the same box, prepped against the same wall, and to top it all off with a cherry, it was dark.

I was frustrated at that point. I had a feeling that some mystical force kept screwing around in this one and a half day life I regrettably was living at the time. Also, I had no idea of what I looked like, which was oddly troubling for me.

As a few feelings of despair washed over me, I heard a strange alarm sound that went: "_ding dang ding dong_"

For some reason, the sound sent a few chills up my spine but then before I could react, my limbs went numb and I fell out of the box with a loud CRASH as I hit the floor.

I was perplexed at what actually happened, but then without realizing it, I got up freely with no auto-assistance or help. I finally moved for the first time with no help.

It sounded pretty weak when I relooked over it, but I was overjoyed. To finally move again. And to think I almost gave up.

But then reality came back to me. I inspected my surroundings, feeling around for any stairway like objects until I touched something hairy, or furry.

Upon closer exanimation, I realized it was just a costume much like the ones the three animal robots on the stage. I got worked up for nothing.

I poked around a little longer until my hand touched a handle. I pulled it down and a bright light flickered to life. I turned around to see my surroundings and I almost did a somersault.

Two degraded-looking costumes were right there in the room. In one corner, a costume was propped in a corner of the room sitting there lifelessly. It had what appeared to be yellow and red rust stains that looked like a disease that spread across a planet. In the center of the room was the other costume, but instead of it being degraded it was a mustard gold (if that's a color) with the same soulless black eyes exactly like the one that visited me the other night.

"_Life is way too short." _I thought in my mind as I took two glances back at the golden costume and half-walked half-skipped up the stairs and pushed the door open.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed it was even darker up here than in the basement. I could only see a meter in front of me.

I had a little argument in my mind as if I should go back into the basement or stay up here, but my fear took over and I closed the basement door and proceeded through the kitchen.

I retraced my steps back to the now regular looking table that used to have the colorful bags placed on there. I was about to enter the party room but instead I went through an entrance way that led to a long hallway. As I turned a corridor that led to the hallway, I saw a dim light in the middle of two metal doors that led into another room. But once I got a better look, I saw a purple robot that resembled a bunny staring through a small window.

I crouched low to the ground and observed him, or her. I really couldn't tell.

I started to walk a little closer. When I was about 7 meters away, his head turned and looked straight at me.

That was my cue to leave.

I turned and ran, but when I broke off in a sprint I was surprised to see myself run at an unnatural speed that would've made any Olympic track runner jealous.

As I ran, everything started coming at me fast and I almost missed my turn. I quickly changed direction and ran toward the bathrooms.

I bolted into one of the bathrooms and skidded to a stop. I turned to look back, but my gaze was stolen by a mirror hanging above a sink.

For the first time I looked at myself and realized who I was. Or more like "what" I was.

I walked closer to the mirror and the first thing I noticed was my face. I seemed to resemble some sort of animal. Upon closer examination, I noticed black streaks that went all around my head except for my eyes. And actually, instead of eyes there were pure black shades. My overall color seemed to be a sad shade of grey and orange If this place was trying to entertain kids I certainly wouldn't be classified as "kid friendly".

I snapped back to reality and turned towards the exit to the bathroom, but guarding the exit was the purple bunny himself.

I stood there, frozen with fear, until the robot closed its eyes and said: "I've found another."

I was still standing by the mirror, confused, until I blinked once and the bunny charged at me.

Till next chapter~ _Klepto _


	3. Chapter 3 The Source Within

The third chapter is here at last. It's the chapter where stuff starts goin down. The first two chapters seemed like intros, now it's time for the magic. Sorry for the long wait, (If any of you were waiting) Microsoft word was being retarded and deleted all my stuff. But anyway, ENJOY!

Echo First Light

Chapter 3 The Source Within

For a split second I was screwed until the most unusual of things happened. As the purple bunny lunged, that ever so annoying auto pilot system reactivated and unexpectantly saved my life.

Instead of the robot crushing me against the wall, I quickly side-stepped and grabbed its back in mid-air and flung it into a stall. I stood there, flabbergasted, until a whirring sound emitted from the stall. I regained my senses and sprinted out of the bathroom.

I ran past the two metal doors on the side of the hallway and heard a loud yelp from inside. I stopped for a few seconds but then quickly continued my sprint since loud footsteps could be heard from the other end of the hallway. I ran past a storage room and quickly cut my way back into the party room.

I slid behind a counter and listened for my pursuer, but being six and a half feet tall wasn't really an advantage. I sought a better hiding place behind the serving counter.

About 5 minutes later, I guessed the robot had given up. I peeked up from the counter and saw yet another one of those animal like robots sitting in a chair bye one of the tables. It appeared to be a bit sleeker that the others and resembled a duck. I got a closer view on the far end of the corner and noticed that its eyes were closed and it was holding a toy cupcake. Except the cupcake had eyes.

The eyes of the cupcake seemed to hungrily look at "everything" as if it couldn't get enough of anything it stared at. I ducked back behind the counter. When I looked over again, the robot duck was standing up now, tossing the cupcake up and down as if in deep thought. I saw this as a chance to leave the area.

I crouched low to the ground, shaving half of my height off as I approached the door on the other side of the room. When I was about a foot in front of the handle, I noticed the soft "thudding" sound of the robot tossing the crazed cupcake in the air had stopped. I nervously looked back at the duck and was relieved to see it looking the other way. But the cupcake was staring straight at me.

It was sitting in the ducks palm, its seizure-like gaze had stopped and it was glaring at me. It didn't show any sign of a mouth (thankfully) but I wasn't taking any chances. I quietly barged the door open.

On the other side, I shut the door silently and sighed with relief, but my relaxation ended when I turned around. Standing behind me was an 8 foot tall robotic bear that looked exactly like the deteriorated ones in the basement, except he seemed to be restored and actually ha eyes in his sockets.

I stood there, frozen in fear while he simply walked straight toward me and tapped that switch thing on my neck. "No autopilot to save me this time" I thought as my vision slowly faded away until it was all dark.

I finally regained my senses, but I couldn't see anything nor could I move. I started feeling as helpless as I did when I was stuck in that creepy basement.

"I think we should scrap him, I could use a new ear after what he did to mine!" Exclaimed an angered voice with a sort of city accent.

"Now let's not go straight to that, none of our skeletons could possibly fit into his suit!" Another voice said. It was deeper than the first, but strangely comforting, like a hug.

Then another voice spoke, "Turn him back on, see if he sheds the same curse as the others." This voice was a little more calm than the others and sounded more high pitched and female, but with a strange seriousness following it.

I felt something move on my neck, and then my vision cleared but I couldn't move.

I looked around, scared out of my mind. The three robotic animals I had encountered earlier were now all gathered together staring down on me.

I seemed to be hung on something, maybe a hook of some sort. The duck animatronic then said, "Give us a reason."

I just looked back with a confused look on my face.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Tell us what you're doing here and we might consider NOT destroying you." The purple bunny demanded. It would've been funny to listen to a purple bunny threaten someone, but this one was seven and a half feet tall with eyes that stared straight through you.

I still just kept looking at him, not saying a word.

Now the bear broke the silence and said, "Well Bonnie, his eyes aren't those of, err, the last encounters" he paused as if remembering something terrible, "and he doesn't seem hostile nor is he running around screaming."

The intimidating bunny then said, "Well he ran pretty fast when I saw him! He could be a replacement for… for..,"

He paused as if realizing something. A wave of sorrow seemed to rush over him and he then left the room quickly.

I was still just sitting there, helpless. I couldn't even talk. This would be the moment when my inabilities could get me killed.

The bear robot then let out a troubled sigh, (can robots sigh?) before saying,

"Well newcomer, you still haven't answered our question. This is your last chance or we'll leave you to deal with Bonnie."

On that thought I opened my mouth weakly to speak but instead of words, only a few static-like noises emitted from inside.

"Hmph. Is that all?" The bear answered sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should allow him to redeem himself." The duck in the corner room exclaimed, startling me. She was so silent in the room I forgot she was still here.

"Allow him to stand." The robot said smoothly. "If he fails to do so and retaliates, he shall become of the others."

The robot bear stared at her, deep in thought, before he turned and walked towards me and unhooked me from a corner on a shelf. He then flicked that same switch on my neck and my joints reset. He dropped me on the floor and I stood there not sure what else to do.

"Well well." The bear animatronic said. "He sure is unlike the others, perhaps we could let him roam."

I guess this wasn't my last day.

"You can move freely around here, but do NOT leave. I'm allowing you to stay here without trouble, but if you give me any reason, ANY reason to change my mind, well… don't expect me to be as nice as I am now."

And with that the bear left, leaving me and the duck standing there in the room.

I wasn't sure what to do now, nor what just happened, so I slowly looked around the room nervously until she spoke again.

"There is nothing to fear, newcomer, so stop being so paranoid. I talked Freddy into letting you stay, so you are now apart of us. We will all come back here in 30 minutes and that includes you. We have important matters to discuss."

And then she left the room.

None of them even introduced themselves. Tough crowd.

A thousands questions filled my head. Some were so confusing I didn't even want them answered, so instead of sitting there and waiting 30 minutes, I decided to check the room a bit.

The room was a pretty small storage room with rows of shelves with miscellaneous robotic body parts strewn across them. Spares I guessed.

I looked around some more until I found something that looked like a recorder. It wasn't a tape recorder, but more like some sort of small motorized gear box. I picked it up and examined it.

A thick rubber band connected two wheels to the tide of the box and a small speaker was on the tip of it. Two pairs of hinges were placed around the box, as if this recorder was supposed to be attached to something.

A little attachment was on the bottom of it, so I opened it up and started to mess around with it until I found a little switch like thing on the side of it.

It really looked like the kind of things in movies which had a DO NOT PRESS sign next to it, but just like the movies my curiosity got me.

I flicked it and what I got was a loud eerie electronic scream that echoed for about 15 seconds.

SCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCEHEEE it went.

Did I mention it was loud? I'm serious it sent chills straight through me.

I jumped back in alarm and threw it on the ground where it broke into a few pieces, but the scream was still going.

I regained my senses and crushed the recorder with my foot until the sound stopped. For a small speaker, that sound was loud.

I turned to leave the room but blocking the door was that same golden bear thing that visited me in the basement.

"What does this thing want from me?" I thought.

He turned his head a full 180 degrees towards me and his body followed later.

"Hello again," he spoke in an echoed voice. "Sorry you have to die again, but you're unnecessary. A simple stick in the sand, waiting to be washed up in the tide. Don't worry, no one will even remember your existence."

He sounded dead serious, so I knew he wasn't the guy to screw around with.

I made a fighting stance out of defiance and fear to combat this monster, but I knew it was no use. He obviously knew what he was doing and I was in no shape to make a last stand.

"Good luck, you'll need it." And with that, the golden bear grew an extra foot in width and height and wielded what looked like some sort of blow torch.

He gave an eerie electronic scream much like the one in the recorder, except this one was MUCH louder and you could see sound waves emit from his mouth in a funnel looking shape.

Then he lunged. And I ducked.

Till next chapter


	4. Chapter 4 lost and confused

Fourth chapter is here. I found out about the copy and paste thing for inserting new chapters which I found way easier than constantly changing the format of Microsoft word to fit Fanfiction's requirements. Expect more frequent chapters, and as always, ENJOY. Also sorry this took a little longer and that it's not as long.

Chapter 3 Lost and Confused

The golden robot would've beheaded me if I didn't have that unusual swiftness. He flew right over me almost chipping my left ear off before landing with hardly any sound.

"You think you're the only normal being here." The menacing golden bear exclaimed.

My voice came back and I replied with that slick accent, "Well for the record, robots aren't supposed to just spontaneously start roaming around a children's pizzeria now are they?"

"Humph, you fool." The robot replied. "You think you know what's going on but yet you stand before your own murders without a single thought about why you are what you are nor how you came about to be in this state."

Come to think about it, I never had ever thought about why I just suddenly woke up to find myself a robot resembling an animal. It never seemed weird to me in this dark life I was currently in, but the golden bear had mentioned something about a murder. Something that happened that I didn't remember?

I must have been deep in thought because when I regained my senses, the golden bear was right on top of me, pinning me down with immense strength.

"This will be quick," he said "it won't hurt at all!"

He seemed to be satisfied in doing this, I had no chance at all of making it through this one. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

The golden robot activated his blow torch and proceeded to incinerate my neck off until a loud crash was heard.

The bear flew off of me in alarm and slammed right into a blank wall with a poster on it.

I quickly got to my feet to see that the same purple bunny who wanted to kill me earlier saved my life, if this really was a life at all.

The golden robot just slumped in the corner as if knocked out, but can a robot really be knocked out? I was about to walk over to him to see if he was deactivated or not, but the bunny stopped me.

"We need to leave this room, NOW!" He said truly frightened. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I followed him out of the door.

I couldn't believe that the one who wanted me destroyed just saved my life. His ear was still broken to.

When we exited he slammed the door shut and peaked through the window. "What did you do in there?" He asked me. I told him about the strange recorder, and how the golden robot attacked me right after. The bunny just nodded his head and said, "Figures, we all were attacked by that thing, except Freddy said something about a purple dude or something and he had a knife not a blowtorch."

I remembered the questions I wanted to ask him, so I tried to sound as insufficient as possible. "So," I started. "What is this place?"

He turned and looked at me, "You can't be serious, you don't know where you are?" He answered sarcastically. "Well then, Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria!" He said with arms spread out. I couldn't help but notice the change in his voice, like he used a recording just for that one sentence.

"They say this place is magical, but trust me... they haven't had the full experience."

I didn't know how a place like this would be magical, but I would find out later.

After that we just stood there, not moving at all until he broke the silence. "Also, we're not "robots". The correct term is "animatronics". There's a difference."

As he finished his sentence a bright like flickered on and off twice in the hallway. "What was that?" I asked.

"I never actually figured it out." He responded. "But don't think I haven't forgotten about earlier." His tone changed drastically and I took a step back while looking at his missing ear.

"But don't worry I forgave you for that!" He said in a happy tone. But there is one thing you can help me with...

We both walked down the hallway until we noticed the light again. I looked up and saw a security camera hanging from the corner of the wall.

I watched as he walked up to it and stared right at the lens. "I don't think that's how they work." I said sarcastically. "

"Well maybe if I look hard enough, I can see through it." He responded.

I watched the purple rabbit stare and stare and stare at the security camera until I was afraid he froze in place. I reached up to shake him, but before I got close enough a bright light exploded from the camera and he stumbled back in surprise while knocking the camera out of place as he fell.

"AHH!" He screamed, clutching his eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I

walked slowly up to him and asked if he was okay.

"Dang!" He responded while repeatedly blinking his eyes. "Well I guess staring at cameras isn't the best thing to do." I said enthusiastically. He got up and scolded at me with a menacing look. I turned my head away and noticed a wire stretching down the hallway into darkness.

"Hey, look at that." I told him and he looked down the hallway. "What?" He asked. "Are the doors open?"

I gave him a confused look and sure enough, I heard a screeching slam down the hall that echoed through the building. I looked back at him and he motioned for me to get down. I crouched next to him and then he waved for me to follow him.

We proceeded down the hall until we reached two metal doors slammed shut.

"Dang!" He whispered to me with frustration. "That endoskeleton in there keeps closing the doors on us!" I had no idea what he was talking about, but when in peeked through the small window sure enough there was a guy sitting at a desk with some sort of electronic tablet. Funny though, I could have swore that rabbit said endoskeleton.

He tapped at the tablets screen at a fast pace as if his life depended on it. Then he looked up from and stared right at me. His skin had a odd paleness as if he just saw something he wasn't suppose to see and his face was soaked in sweat that I can tell you wasn't from heat.

He clicked a button to his side and a bright light shot me right in my eyes. I stumbled backwards. Even when I closed my eyes the bright light still filled my vision.

The purple bunny dragged me down the hallway until we were clear of the light. "Well my strategy isn't working, got any ideas?" He asked me.

I inspected the hallway carefully until i saw some banged up looking posters spread over the wall. The posters had the animatronics in a close up view with captions like "Let's eat!" and "Party Time!" below them. They honestly looked like the pictures were taken in a dark alleyway.

I looked past the posters and saw a small metal box attached to the wall by the door. "Why are we trying to get in here in the first place?" I asked the purple rabbit in a whisper.

"The other piece." He responded while still continuing to stare through the window. I had no idea what he meant by that so I examined the box closer.

The words BRIGADE 500 were written in small red letters along the top of the box. I had strange sense of déjà vu while viewing it. Like I had looked at this before.

I decided that the box might have been a power box that activated the door since a wire extended towards the top of the door and into the room.

If I could change the flow of electricity from this box to the door, then maybe the guy in there wouldn't be able to close it.

I still had no clue why the animatronic wanted to get in here so badly, but I still opened up the box just to find yet another box inside of that one. This box was smaller and to make matters worst it was attached to to the walls with screws.

I sighed with frustration and looked around for anything that resembled a Philips head.

I looked back at the purple bunny and tell me why a orange and black screwdriver was lodged in his back. I was going to ask him why he hadn't noticed a screw driver was struck in his back, but he was still contently staring through the window into the office.

"What's this guys problem?" I asked myself in my head.

I carefully grabbed the screwdriver to make sure he wouldn't get spooked. I quickly yanked it out of his back and to my surprise he didn't move. I mean, he literally didn't move, not even a blink or a flinch followed.

I shook my head and went back to the box, still in a crouched position. I tried to unscrew the box to reveal the inside compartments, but as I pushed the screwdriver in I noticed that it wasn't a Phillips head. The head was a Slotted head not a Phillips head.

"Dammit!" I whispered to my self. I looked back at the top of the box and saw the two wires entering through into the walls. Then I realized what I should've done instead of this. I flipped the screwdriver so it's head was facing up and with one clean swipe, the wires burst open with a few sparks.

The door slid upward and me and the purple rabbit peeked in with just the tips of our ears sticking out. The guard didn't even notice. He was pacing around the room with a wireless phone talking to someone.

"I'm telling you!" He yelled through the phone. "This is my fourth night here! I'm still having the same problems with the animatronics and your not keeping your word on looking in to it!" He screamed over the telephone, then another voice spoke, he was a bit calmer than the security guard here.

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down, everything will be fine. You've made it this far and you seem to be pretty good at this. Just survive-... I mean, erm, work the next night and will have a discussion with the boss over the weekend. Also, you might want to keep an eye on the new character that was shipped in yesterday. We haven't exactly figured him out yet but you should have no trouble since he was from a different company."

"Over the weekend?!" The guard sounded angry now. "What about tomorrow morning, or right now?! Listen! These things are corrupted and you think it's good to send ANOTHER ONE?! Don't expect me working tomorrow until you fix them!" He hung up with that and mumbled something about a company before turning and looking directly at us.

He jumped backwards and pushed a button on the side of his desk. The door didn't close so I guessed that I did it right. He pressed the button again, and again, and again with no luck of the door closing. I didn't know what to do so I just stood up straight right in front of the door and the guard just completely lost it. He dove in the back corner of his room screaming and kicking.

I gave the purple rabbit a confused look and he just stood up and walked towards a drawer behind the desk. He opened it while paying no attention to the guy screaming over in the corner. The rabbit dug around inside of the drawer until pulling out a whole head that resembled himself except it had a fixed ear and looked newer.

He inspected it like this was a normal situation and then looked up at me and said; "So, what should we do with it?" He asked me like I was used to these things. "Um... we could leave him alone? I mean he's obviously terrified of us right now. We should leave him be."

"But the people don't like it when they find endoskeletons lying around everywhere. Especially not the children. We should bring it to the storage room." He responded.

"He's not a endoskeleton or what ever you want to call it. He's a human! Why can't you see that?!

Just look at him closely and focus.

The rabbit looked at the security guard carefully. The security guard was now shivering in the corner with his head in his knees. He just kept staring until his eyes widened to their full capacity and he looked at me with a "well I screwed up" look on his face.

"Well!" He exclaimed with a nervous tone in his voice. "I think I'll just be going to replace my head!" And with that he sprinted out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself looking back and forth down the hallways. All I heard was the heavy footsteps of that purple rabbit running back towards the storage room.

I turned back into the room just to see a the guard leaning in the corner now staring at me with a scared but curious look in his eyes.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" The guy asked me.

"What? No. Why would I? I responded to his weird question.

"Well," he started while still staring at me. "You corrupted robots are responsible for the disappearances of several people over the years and all of them have seemed to be working the night shift at this same place!"

I answered him back. "Well if you know so much then why work here?"

I tried to sound as calm as possible to prevent him from freaking out again, but he wasn't helping.

"You things are killing people left and right! From kids in 87 and guards working in the night shifts! And now I'm next!"

He started breathing real heavy and then for some reason I had a thought that has seemed to be throbbing at the back of my begging for me to pay attention to it. I couldn't take it any more and for some reason I yelled; " Did you check the puppet box?!

He looked at me real slowly with a panicked look on his face and I felt something above me move.

I looked up... and there was a white masked puppet.


	5. Chapter 5 Back then

The fifth chapter has arrived. Learn about our friend here's back story. Gonna get some information to day.

June 13, 2008

A bright light filled my eyes as I walked into the party room of the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria filled with kids. I was accompanied by my new boss as this was my new job. I wasn't expecting it to be my last, but I didn't know that yet. I was looking for quick cash and this was close enough.

"You'll be working the day shift here m'boy!" My boss explained to me in a eager tone. "Your job is simple, just watch the kids from a distance and make sure they don't get out of hand. Also, keep an eye on any of them who go near Pirates Cove." He pointed to the far corner of the room where two curtains hung from the ceiling closed.

I probably was just imagining it, but I could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes shine from the small opening in between the curtains. I decided to just let it go.

"Also here I need you to sign this." He told me while handing a form with a blue badge on it.

"This form says that if you just happen to di-... I mean get "injured", no charges will be pressed against us." I looked at the form carefully. It was a devious looking form but I knew that if I didn't sign it I wouldn't get the job.

I quickly printed my name out just as fast as I did with pay checks I earned at my old job as a mechanic. It wasn't that much, but it gave me my needs.

He took it from me as soon as I put down my signature.

"Now that that's out of the way, here is your uniform and a layout of the whole building."

If you are wondering, this building is HUGE. It's like a third of the size of a amusement park with over 20 hallways and almost 150 rooms. Plus on top of all that, the building has an attic, and the attic is so big it could be classified as a small house.

I thought it was pretty impressive but later that week it would just be another weakness.

I kept skimming over the map but it was like trying to find every single fire escape in a school schematic.

I looked up as my boss handed me a flashlight, a taser, and a bullet proof vest that had been remodeled to match the pizzerias logo. Man these businesses make a lot of money.

"If you hadn't noticed already, there are multiple party rooms with maintenance and equipment rooms on either sides. Each hallway has about four to five cameras in it and you can access them from here."

He handed me a electronic tablet with dozens of access points on it.

"You probably won't have to use it anyway." My boss said. "The night guard probably would use it the most."

"So," I started. "Are there any other security guards?"

"Well, there are 13 other guards who work the day shift and only one who works the night. My boss replied.

"Why is there only one guard who works at night? It's not like anyone would want to break into a children's pizzeria."

"Oh it's not the burglars the night guard would have to worry about..."

I looked at him, puzzled, until he finally said;"You know what? I'll show you around so you can get used to your workspace."

He gestured for me to follow him and I took one last look at the area and saw nothing but screaming kids and jittery moving robot animals. There was a bear, a purple rabbit, and a duck. Nothing was unusual there was it? Well at least until the animatronics literally walked off the stage.

I quickly went after my boss.

I turned a brightly lit hallway to find him waiting for me right next to two metal doors. "Here's the security office. It contains cameras, lights, batteries, and all the bells and whistles of a modern security room."

My boss replied. He sounded like he had done this hundreds of times.

My boss pulled a remote out of his suit and pressed a button on it. The two metal doors slid open and a cluttered looking room with posters smashed against the walls and monitors skewed all over the desk.

The office looked like it had been sitting there since the 1980's.

"This is the security office, the doors can only be opened by this remote or by pressing the buttons on the walls or the buttons on this panel. You can't open them from the outside."

"Why can't you open them from the outside?" I replied.

"Well you see, the last establishments all had one thing in common, power. The power systems weren't exactly the best and they tended to just deactivate after a certain percentage was used. But since the new place is a great success, we can afford to pay electricity bill, so we can keep these doors shut as long as we want!"

He demonstrated this by opening and closing the doors with the buttons on the panels.

"So why do you need these doors in the first place?" I questioned him.

"Aren't you the one with all the questions." He replied. "If someone were to break in, they could literally get all the information about this place in here. So for the night guards safety and for our company's namesake, we keep these doors closed."

It didn't sound very reasonable to me, but later it would turn out to be a big lie.

My boss showed me the rest of the building and the second party room turned out to be a arcade. We looked through the last storage rooms filled with rows and shelves of empty suits for the animatronics. Spares I guessed.

We were heading back to the first party room when we turned a corner and ran right into the robot bear that I saw earlier on stage. It took me a second to process but I jumped back in surprise.

The bear sputtered and cranked and my boss just looked at me like I was crazy. "Why is he off stage?!" I asked my boss while startled. "Technology gets better every year doesn't it?" He replied.

I looked back at the robot bear who then said, "Hello there! I'm Freddy Fazbear and welcome to my pizzeria!" The bear exclaimed in a recorded voice.

I just stood there and stared at him in awe until the robot looked up and casually walked down the hallway with a few jitters and sputters.

"Don't worry, they don't bite." My boss told me. I looked back at him and asked, "Why the hell was he back here?!"

"They were programmed that way, there practically one of us now! Doesn't that show how far we've come?" I dwelled on that statement. I mean, the animatronics being able to walk around from room to room on their own seemed impressive, but something was still off about it. It seemed like it shouldn't be, like it was wrong.

"Remember!" My boss yelled down the hallway. "Payday is every Friday, so get those hours in!"

I shook my head and went to get dressed for my first job.

As I approached the restrooms I stepped right in front of the door and a guy in all purple barged right out of the door and sprinted right past me down the hall to the exit doors. I said all purple because he literally was dressed in ALL purple. He looked like he was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a purple mask to complete it.

It seemed like the kind of thing to report, but in my defense, there are animal like robots roaming around here on there own and no one bats an eye.

I proceeded into the bathroom.

I went to one of the stalls and changed. When I looked on the mirror, I looked really goofy. The vest/shirt I was wearing fit a little too tightly and the belt I was wearing was a bright purple shade. Even the taser I had was in color!

I walked out of the stall and noticed a classic purple phone that wasn't there before. I figured no one was looking, so I played around with it. I put the receiver up to my ear and started to carelessly spin the dial around. I entered a random nine-digit number and surprisingly it started to ring.

I curiously waited for the other line to answer, but then instead of a normal "Hello" I got a loud electronic screech.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEGGHNNNNMNNN..."

I threw the phone down in alarm and sprinted out the room.

I slammed the door shut and ran back to the party room.

The rest of the day was a breeze, most of the kids just stayed by the party tables and none of them went near the Pirates Cove. Basically the rest of the week went well.

I noticed something about the animatronics though. It seemed that as the days passed they started to function and move smoother. It was like they got adjusted throughout the week and started to move swifter.

I went through the week fine until Thursday. I was standing near the kitchen while watching the kids when my boss came up to me and said, "Hey there! Um, I know that you only work the day shift but I'll make an offer." I leaned in close to hear this offer of his.

"You see, the original night guard got sick yesterday and I was wondering if you could work both shifts. I will pay you double if you accept."

It seemed like a really good offer in my book. Even though I was completely unaware of the risks, I accepted his request quickly.

11:45pm

My boss walked me to the office I would be working in for the night. "Don't worry about the doors," my boss explained. "We have a lot more power now so you can keep them shut as long as you want. Also, the only thing you will have to do is keep winding the puppet box. He gets a little antsy if it stops."

Puppet box? I thought to my self as we entered the same small office he showed me on Monday. It looked even more flustered than the first time.

"You have to pay attention to this room only." He showed me a small storage room with a large box in the middle of it.

"Every minute or so, wind the box back up or you will be in for a nasty surprise." I didn't know what he meant by that so I asked, "What's the surprise?"

"Oh nothing much, the cameras might go out which isn't good since they are really expensive!"

"So it's just this room right?"

"Yes."

"Only here? Nowhere else?"

"Well you might want to check for robbers, but who would rob this place?"

I guessed no one would want to rob this place because when my boss left, it got three times darker. Even if you had a flash light you still would have trouble seeing.

Well long story short, the night went smoothly. I kept restarting the puppet box's music which I actually found slightly intoxicating. The doors were shut the whole time so I just kicked back and listened to music on my brand new IPhone 3. (They were new at the time)

5:40am

I was still wide awake and I kept rewinding the puppet box. But then I realized my boss didn't give me a specific time my job was over.

To tell you the truth I sort of panicked. I tried to call him on my iPhone but their was no signal at all.

Actually, there was a signal but the bars kept going up to three and then just disappearing completely. It did that over and over and over again until I gave up. I just sat there, waiting, on full alert.

5:59am

I was dozing off. A big mistake at this job. But luckily, it was three seconds until six.

DING, DANG, DING, DONG, YAAAAYYYYYY

I jumped up with a start, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, frantically looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Calm down, calm down."

I threw my head around just to find my boss leaning against the wall, snickering.

Don't worry your shift is over." He told me. "You can get some rest, but come back at 5:00."

I just nodded and exited the building. I opened the door of my green Mitsubishi Lancer while taking one last look at the building. It looked a little smaller than it should have in the dark. I blinked a few times and the pizzeria looked normal.

5:13pm

I arrived a few minutes late to the pizzeria, but my boss didn't seem to care. In fact he looked almost happy that I came late. He was a weird guy.

I walked to the first party room where three birthdays were going on at the same time. The animatronics were frantically running around trying to entertain the children. Then I noticed one kid that was a little further away from the group. He was heading straight towards the Pirate's cove curtains.

"Hey kid!" I yelled towards the chubby little kid while speed walking towards him. He just giggled and ran in to the party tables. I probably should just stay here, I thought. But that was about to change.

As I was looking around the room, I felt something cold and metallic wrap around my shoulder. I shuddered and froze. The only thing moving was the neurons flowing from my shoulder to my brain.

I slowly swiveled my head a little to the right and out of my peripheral vision I saw another animatronic.

He resembled a fox with an eyepatch and a hook on his right hand. He looked straight at me with his one good eye and said, "Fer the sake of yee soul, don't come to work tonight."

He removed his hook from my shoulder and disappeared into the shadows behind the curtains. To this point I was officially speechless, and it wasn't because I was scared shit-less by the random encounter of the eight foot tall robot-pirate fox. But why didn't he want me to work the night shift?

Being the person I am, I thought he just didn't want me to earn my paycheck. But I was still worried. He mentioned something about my soul, but how would I die here? This seemed like the last place I would die.

11:55

I was sitting in my office. My boss warned me that the electricity in the building had a "loose wire" and he said that I should keep an eye on the cameras from now on. He also said that I should be on high alert when it the clock hit twelve. Whatever that meant.

The only thing bugging me was what that fox said. But I had a plan.

In the building schematic there was one room a little separate from the others. This room was unmarked but a shady night guard told me about a ladder to the roof just in case of a fire. My boss left the building early for some reason so this was perfect.

I was pretty confident that no one was going to break in, so I left the office with the doors open at 11:58 and walked towards the "safe room".

I entered the room and a foul smell stung my nose. It smelled like something died in there, or someone. The room itself was empty and there was literally nothing special. It was just a plain room with white and black tiles covering the floor.

I threw the thought aside and proceeded up the ladder to the roof. As I was climbing, the power went off. It got really dark and I had to pull my flashlight from my utility belt just to see.

I finally reached the top about a minute later. The building was bigger than I thought! The roof looked like any normal roof. A bunch of air conditioners plagued the roof making a heck of a noise. My plan was to just walk the perimeter of the roof and look for anything suspicious.

As I was walking, I noticed a light flickering from behind an air conditioning. Almost like fire.

I walked towards that odd AC vent and what I saw was the same purple guy from earlier sitting by a makeshift fire place with a golden animatronic suit next to him.

I just stared at the scene, unsure what to do. My boss didn't tell me how to deal with purple people sitting on rooftops!

I just calmly walked over and said "listen buddy you need to get off the roof or I'll arrest you!" Arrest him with what? A voice replied back to me in my head.

I guess I didn't really think that one through.

The purple guy didn't even flinch. He just kept staring at the fire flickering in front of him. I pulled my baton out and slowly walked towards him, but at the last minute he sprouted up and threw a knife at me! A fucking knife! It soared right past me almost grazing my ear off and I looked back and he was just standing there with another knife in hand.

His face was literally all purple, including his hair. He had silk white eyes and a menacing smile that glowed in the dark altogether. Also, plastered on his chest was a gold badge that looked exactly like mind. He just kept staring at me waiting for my next move.

Fortunately, I knew how to use a baton. I charged at him with my pink baton in hand and hit him right in the back of his knee. He must have been surprised because he stumbled downwards in a kneeling position and I smacked him twice in his neck.

He should've been paralyzed, but he just looked up at me with a mischievous look on his face. Without thinking, I whipped out my taser and he apparently had one to. We both struck each other at the same time and we both stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, completely flinching uncontrollably.

He recovered faster than me and got up with quick succession. I was still feeling a painful surge of electricity coursing through my veins. I looked at my right arm and saw that his taser was still lodged deep in my skin, sending wave after wave of electricity.

There goes my paycheck.

I was done for. I would either die from the stupid purple guy or the damned taser still clinging to my skin. I started to feel really dizzy and before I died, standing over me was the purple guy, and behind him was the golden suit.


End file.
